


A Game of Insane Frustration

by xspica



Series: A series of short Johnlock stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Sherlock Holmes is good at, but apparently, even the genius can’t conquer flappy bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Insane Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/gifts).



> This story is a part of a series of short johnlock stories that are meant to be read alone and they are not linked to the other stories. 
> 
> Saw this prompt on tumblr the other day, I am so sorry I can't remember where it is from ! But yes, it involved flappy bird and I couldn't help but laugh and thought that it would be fun to write. So this is a short one.

"Jesus! Again!" John frowned as he watched the bird slammed into a the pipe and fell to the ground, a big ‘game over’ appearing on the screen with a score of 0. 

Sherlock who was passing by John’s chair stopped in his tracks and peeped over John’s shoulder to see what he was so miffed about. “Flappy bird? What kind of a stupid name is that?” He frowned, totally not understanding John’s annoyance with a game. 

John looked up at Sherlock, Oh. He tried to keep a blank face as he shoved the phone into Sherlock’s hand. “Try it, genius. Let’s see how well you fare.”

"I don’t have time for this, this is ridiculous," Sherlock scoffed. 

John raised an eyebrow, “Or are you just afraid that you would be bad at this game?” He challenged.

"Ridiculous!" Sherlock said, and turned his back to John. Within seconds, John could hear the familiar background sound of flappy bird, followed by the very distinct sound of the bird slamming into the pipe. He hid his grin, waiting for a reaction.

There wasn’t.

Sherlock just restarted the game and attempted again. But John could tell from the sound that Sherlock had only managed to go past the 1 pipe before losing the game. He could tell from the way Sherlock moved and the sound of grinding teeth that he was starting to be agitated and very irritated. 

Before long, Sherlock turned around with a scowl on his face, “What is this game! This is stupid!” He threw the phone at John and went back to his room, leaving John in the sitting room laughing at the reaction he got.

There are many things Sherlock Holmes is good at, but apparently, even the genius can’t conquer flappy bird.


End file.
